


Support

by WolfBeils



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gen, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfBeils/pseuds/WolfBeils
Summary: The summoner felt a little overwhelmed in the morning, so he went to get space. A concerned Hector would stop at nothing to find him.
Relationships: Hector & Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Kudos: 11





	Support

The day had barely progressed. It was still, morning, but the afternoon edges closer. The summoner had already finished daily duties and a couple summons. And now, he was left exhausted, and a tad troubled.

He'd vacate to the higher walls of the castle for the fresh air, and some time alone. Away from the bustling atmosphere that The Order of Heroes always has. People here, there, and everywhere- sometimes it's too much for him. So he escapes to this quiet area, where no one would really bother him. 

It didn't change how the heroes he worked with saw his distraught look throughout the morning. A look of tiredness, exhaustion. Wasn't hard for the naked eye to see that if they took a clear look at the face within the hood. It concerned those heroes he worked with, but none had the most interest in trying to find him. They assume he just wants space for the time being, so they'd grant him that.

All but one anyway.

* * *

With haste, the young man Hector approached Alfonse, a concerned, serious look on his face. Not one that seemed too characteristic of him overall.

"Hector? May I be of any help?" the prince asked.

"Where's Kiran? Tell me." Hector would respond with a stern tone sounding just as concerned as his expression gave off. 

For a moment, Alfonse felt a bit jarred at it all. A young man who presents himself as rather gung-ho, is suddenly worried like this. Regardless, he maintained a neutral, understanding expression.

"Ah, he's vacated to the higher walls for some space. Is it urgent?" 

Hector's brows furrowed. 

"He's not seemed right all morning. His face told me something's wrong. I'm gonna find him. We need our summoner."

And without anymore words or even so much as a thank you, the Ostian walked off, his mind set on seeing the summoner.

Alfonse sighed, then shrugged. Not that he expected anything less of Hector but to do that. He can tell how much Hector cares even if it's not quite obvious at surface level.

* * *

Everything seemed so tranquil in Kiran's general area until he started to hear a familiar clatter of armour. He raised an eyebrow, knowing who's there. But he still remained silent, back against the wall, mind running free.

As Hector caught sight of the summoner, he paced faster. 

"Hey!"

Kiran knows what Hector's like, but even so, that won't ever stop him from being surprised as his loudness. He gasped and his attention went to the young man pacing towards him. A small smile came to his face.

"Something's wrong. You've been off all morning, Kiran. You can tell me whatever, I'm all ears."

Hector sounded a tad demanding there, though it didn't change how he meant well. Kiran himself knows that.

"…Just tired, Hector. That's all. I'll make it through today." the summoner replied, tiredness painting his tone of voice.

"I wanted some time to myself away from everyone. Sometimes it's… overwhelming, you know? It's not your fault, or anyone's. 

It just gets hard for me to live around so many people every day…"

The Ostian looked to his summoner with a rather optimistic smile.

"I can understand that, summoner. If it's any help for how you feel, I think you still did a superb job today! We kicked that tempest's rear!" Hector said with his usual enthusiasm. 

That enthusiasm was infectious to Kiran, causing his smile to widen a tiny bit.

"I'd say you're doing great dealing with the chaos of this place. And you're great at commanding us heroes too!

If it weren't for your great skills, I wouldn't be enjoying myself so much! There's loads of people, more than I care enough to take note of, but you've got it, you hear?"

The young man proceeded to gently, slap Kiran's back. He knew not to go too hard with how strong he is.

The summoner reacted with an even wider smile, even if he flinched a little.

"You're doin' great, summoner. I know it isn't easy to deal with us all, but know we've got your back. At least I do, alright? 

If you're tired, you best go rest. It's not even the afternoon and you've done plenty! You deserve some good rest."

Gently, Hector would shove the summoner in the direction of the exit to the area. 

"Hey-! Hector! I…" 

Kiran sighed. 

"…You're right. Thank you. I-I'll rest." he said, giving into Hector's suggestions.

He began to walk to the stairs and Hector followed.

"Great! And if you still wanna carry on routing foes today once you're rested, I'm always raring to go. But you know that." the Ostian responded.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to call on you if that's the case. Maybe another round in the tempest later?" Kiran said, a hint of eagerness in his tired tone.

"The tempest! You better call on me if you intend on going back there. There's plenty strong foes to rout!

I look forward to it. But for now, you better get some rest. Can't have our summoner all exhausted.

Hate to admit these things but… I do rely on you, and I trust you with my life in your hands. I'm sure a good few of the others feel the same. You do a real good job."

The summoner went a tad red at Hector's constant compliments and trusting words.

The young man saw that and grinned brightly. He put his hand under the summoner's hood and ruffled his hair gleefully whilst chuckling.

"Hector…!"

Kiran pouted, but secretly enjoyed it. Hector's his favourite hero after all. 


End file.
